bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Howling Wolf Zekt
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51007 |no = 1398 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 135 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 44, 50, 68, 71, 75, 78, 82, 85 |normal_distribute = 10, 9, 18, 9, 18, 9, 18, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 44, 50, 68, 71, 74, 78, 81, 84, 88, 91, 94 |bb_distribute = 9, 7, 16, 7, 5, 16, 7, 5, 16, 7, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 44, 50, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110 |sbb_distribute = 8, 5, 11, 6, 5, 4, 3, 11, 6, 5, 4, 3, 11, 6, 5, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 44, 48, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119 |ubb_distribute = 6, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 8, 4, 8, 4, 8, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = While this sacred beast scarred the First Summoner's face, it only attacked him because his fighting spirit revealed him to be a threat to its master. As such, it is said that the sacred beast was never combative by nature. Had it not encountered the First Summoner, the sacred beast would have grown even further. In order to protect its master, it might have carved out an area that even the Four Fallen Gods could not invade easily. This likely would have made the Summoners' Hall La Veda region survey even more difficult. |summon = Protecting the tribe's chief... That is my mission! To that end, I will topple any enemy with a single blow! |fusion = You will increase my power further? I hope that you do not come to regret this one day... |evolution = Stunted children of humanity! Let me show you my truly awakened form! | hp_base = 6196 |atk_base = 2126 |def_base = 2216 |rec_base = 2006 | hp_lord = 8012 |atk_lord = 3093 |def_lord = 2666 |rec_lord = 2549 | hp_anima = 9129 |rec_anima = 2251 |atk_breaker = 3391 |def_breaker = 2388 |def_guardian = 2964 |rec_guardian = 2400 |def_oracle = 2517 |rec_oracle = 2996 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Fanged Fury |lsdescription = 40% boost to all parameters, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge and may restore HP & 15% damage reduction from Light, Dark types |lsnote = 4~7 BC fill when attacked, 25% chance to heal 25% HP from damage taken |bb = Timia Tetra |bbdescription = 11 combo Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge, boosts max HP & slightly reduces damage from Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder types for 1 turn |bbnote = 10% boost to max HP, 10% damage reduction, 8 BC fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Buhre Repulsio |sbbdescription = 17 combo Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts critical hit rate and boosts critical damage for 3 turns & slightly reduces damage from Light, Dark types for 2 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 670% x HP / base max HP, 670% additional multiplier total, 60% boost to critical hit rate, 50% boost to critical damage, 10% damage reduction |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Talon: Gwen Singh |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts max HP, enormously boosts critical hit rate and critical damage for 3 turns & 50% elemental damage reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 60% boost to critical hit rate, 300% boost to critical damage, 35% boost to max HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Divine Wolf's Remain |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably boosts Atk relative to remaining HP & probable HP recovery when attacked |esnote = +0.8% boost to Atk per 1% HP remaining, 80% boost max, 25% chance to heal 20~25% HP from damage taken |evofrom = 51006 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts 20% max HP to 30% max HP |omniskill1_2_note = (Prerequisite: Unlock "20% boost to max HP") |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Boosts 30% max HP to 50% max HP |omniskill1_3_note = (Prerequisite: Unlock "Boosts 20% max HP to 30% max HP") |omniskill2_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Activates at turn's end effects during turn's start instead (effects will only activate once in Arena/Colosseum) |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances Leader Skill all parameters boost from 40% to 50% |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = 30 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances BB's max HP boost effect |omniskill3_3_note = +5% boost, 15% boost total |omniskill3_4_sp = 50 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = 20% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Summoner Origin |addcatname = Zekt2 }}